The Bet
by Yoshi the Minion
Summary: Losing to Stuart in a bet, Kevin has to do whatever he tells him to do for a week. What could happen? Stevin. Warning: Yaoi, incest, cross dress (French maid), strong profanity and maybe lemon. Some parts may be rated MA.


**Author's Note: This is just something that came up randomly, like every other story. Both Stuart and Kevin's personalities have switched. Kevin is more conservative and hates being touched, while Stuart is more open and not afraid to mess with Kevin in more ways than one XD. I'm not sure how that happened, it just did. Well, they may not be their exact personalities, but they're my head cannon ones. This should be about seven chapters. I don't own Minions. If I did, this would be a Minion short.**

Chapter 1: Day 1: French Maid

He couldn't believe it. Kevin had lost to his little brother. He never loses! But he did. He was being a little too cocky and slipped up. Now he was paying the ultimate price.

See, Stuart bet his older brother that he would beat him in Super Smash Bros Wii U. Since Stuart always made bets like these, Kevin thought it would be no big deal. After all, he always won. That's what always happened. Stuart would bet Kevin that he would win, and Kevin would beat him, causing the younger henchman to get pissed and storm off.

This time, however, was not the case. Stuart somehow won and now Kevin was stuck doing whatever the smaller Minion wanted for a week. That's right, seven days! Right now, he was waiting for Stuart to come back. The brother said he needed something that was part of the bet. When he came back, Kevin's eyes widened.

"Oh no." Kevin said, waving his hands in front of his face. "There is no way in Hell I'm wearing that."

"You have to." Stuart said, shoving the black and red French maid outfit in his face. "It's part of the bet."

"Why?" He asked. "Why do you want me to wear this?"

"Because it'll humiliate you." The younger brother said, smirking. "Put it on."

The taller Minion groaned. "OK fine. Let me just change in the bath-"

"No." Stuart said, giving him his signature look. "Change in front of me."

Kevin gave him a look. "W-why?"

"Because you have to if I say so."

The older henchman sighed. "Fine. Little pervert." He said that last sentence under his breath, although Stuart still heard it. Kevin slipped his overalls off and took the French maid outfit and was about to slip in on when Stuart stopped him. "What now?"

"You have to take off your boxers."

Kevin's face flushed pink. "Why?"

"So you can wear this~" He said, holding up a black thong. Kevin's pupils shrank.

"W-what!?" Kevin said, fear evident in his voice. "No!"

"Yes." He said, picking up black stockings and matching black shoes with red laces. "You must wear these, as well."

"No!" He said. "I-I'm not doing that."

"Come on. Don't be a pussy." Stuart said. "It's just a dress and thong. They're not that bad to wear."

"Then you wear them."

"I would, but I didn't lose." He said smugly. Kevin growled. "How long do I have to wear this?"

"As long as the bet is going on." He said. "So seven days."

Kevin groaned once more. "Fine. I'll wear the fucking dress." Stuart smiled. The older brother slid his boxers off, momentarily flashing his brother, which Stuart didn't seem to mind. He removed his shoes, put the thong on and rolled the stocking up on his legs. Then he put the other shoes on. He finally slipped on the dress and hat(1), ruffling out any wrinkles on them.

"You look amazing." Stuart said.

"Thanks..." He said, deadpan, face red from embarrassment. Stuart handed him a feather duster that matched his dress in color.

"There. Now, you're perfect." Kevin scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get this over with." Kevin said. "What's next on your twisted agenda?"

"Eager to start are we?"

"Just tell me."

"Hmm..." Stuart thought. "I'm…not really sure."

"You really don't know?"

"Nope." Stuart thought for a little while longer. Still, nothing came to his mind. "Well, I give up. Let's ask someone." He left his room and motioned for Kevin to follow, which he reluctantly did.

Stuart scanned the lab for traces of his closest brothers. As they passed by the rest of their kind, a lot of eyes were on Kevin. Most were of shock, others were unwanted advances on the tribe leader. They even passed by Gru and Dr Nefario, who were shocked to say the least. When asked, Stuart simply told them the truth. They confirmed in understanding, somewhat. While searching for someone that could give Stuart some ideas, a certain higher pitched voice spoke.

"Big brothers!" The voice said.

'Oh no. Why must he see me like this?' Thought Kevin. The two older Minions turned around. "Hey Bob."

"Sup Bob."

"Hi guys." The youngest Minion said. "What are you doing?"

"Just wondering what to do next." Stuart said, stretching his arms. The naive Minion looked at Kevin in confusion.

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

"I lost a bet to Stuart and now I'm stuck wearing this for a week."

"That's not all." Stuart said. "He also has to do whatever I say for a week."

"You lost a bet, Kevin?" Bob asked, astonished. "You never lose!"

"I know." Kevin said, sulking.

"Actually, Bob." The teenage Minion began. "Do you have any suggestions on what Kevin could do for me?"

"Hmm..." He thought, petting his little teddy bear's head. "Not sure."

"Oh OK." Stuart said. He knew Bob wouldn't have any ideas and if he did, they would most likely be childish.

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK."

"You know." The heterocromic Minion began. "Dave might have some ideas. He usually does."

"You know where he is?"

"He should be in his room."

"OK." Stuart said. "Thanks bro."

"No problem, bro!" Bob giggled and went on his merry way.

"Dave, huh?" Stuart said. "He should have plenty of ideas." He grinned to himself.

'God dammit.' The older brother thought, knowing of the dangers.

(later)

The two brothers were in front of Dave's door and knocked. A few moments later, it opened.

"Hey Stuart." Dave greeted his slightly younger brother. His eyes fell on Kevin. "….Kevin?"

"Hey Dave."

"…Hey."

Dave snickered. "Uh, what up with the dress, Kev?"

"He lost to me in Smash Bros and now he's my slave for seven days."

"Wow." Dave said. "How the mighty have fallen."

"Shut up!"

Dave laughed at the outburst. "So, what brings you guys here?" The short, two eyed Minion asked. "Other than showing me how hot Kevin is in that dress." Kevin's face instantly became red.

"I was wondering what different things I could get him to do since he's my temporary slave." Stuart explained. "As weird as it may sound, I can't think of anything."

"Hmm..." Dave wondered. "I have suggestions. Follow me." Stuart walked in his room. Their older brother tried to as well but was shoved back out.

"What the hell? Let me through."

"No." Dave said. "You can't know of these ideas yet." His lips curved into a devious smile. "Let them be a surprise."

Kevin growled in response, but reluctantly obeyed.

(later)

"So, what were the suggestions?" Kevin asked. He really didn't want to know, but something in his gut told him he had to.

"You can't know." The one eyed Minion said. "They're secret.

"Just tell me!"

"No." Stuart said. "You'll have to wait."

Kevin growled yet again. The younger brother yawned. "Anyways, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can I at least take this stupid outfit off while you're asleep?"

"You may." He said. "New rule: You have to wear the outfit for as long as I'm awake. When I want to sleep, then you may take it off and wear whatever you want."

"Thank you for granting that."

"No problem." He yawned again. "Just remember when you wake up, you put the outfit back on."

Kevin sighed. "…Fine."

"Good boy." Stuart patted Kevin on the head.

"Don't touch me." Kevin warned.

"Ooh, someone's grouchy." Stuart teased. "You should probably go to sleep too."

"Yeah, maybe I'll wake up from this nightmare."

"Aw, don't be like that." He said. "There's some good in this."

"Like what?"

"You'll see tomorrow." Stuart said, opening the door that leads to his room. "Good night, buddy."

"Good night." Kevin said. He walked a few doors down and opened his door. Once inside, he quickly removed everything, put on his favorite blue Pikachu T-shirt and a pair of blue boxers with a thunderbolt pattern. After doing so, he flopped onto his soft bed. Removing his goggles and setting them on his night stand, he turned off the light and fell asleep quickly, knowing he has a long day tomorrow.

 **Author's Note: So that's the end of Day 1. What does Stuart have in store for Day 2? If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. Just don't be rude.**

 **(1) Also, what is that little hat called that French maids wear? Is it just called a hat? If you know, please tell me!**


End file.
